


Protector

by littlesparrow33



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Mikel POV, Paranoia, Stalking, implied Abby/Gibbs, past Mikel/Abby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparrow33/pseuds/littlesparrow33
Summary: A look from Mikel Mawher's point of view while he sits in jail, musing about Abby.Set post-S03E21 "Bloodbath"





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting some of my old fics from a previous site because I decided I like them and want to keep them.
> 
> From my old NCIS-watching sprees! Just an idea of a villain's perspective in all this. Shorty.

He waited.

He waited and waited, and kept waiting for that phone call. The one from his dear Abby when she saw that everything was just a big mistake and that he loved her and that she needed him in her life. But the call never came.

Prison both was and wasn't what he might have expected from it. It was as drab and dull in appearance as he thought it would be, but he wasn't bothered by the other inmates so much. He was in some sort of indifferent limbo, and the few people he had talked to very quickly found that they had nothing in common and went their separate ways. That just proved to him that he didn't belong in here, and when Abby searched her heart she would pull some strings and then he would be out of here. Then they would have the chance to be together again…

Mikel sighed. God, how he missed Abby. Her sarcasm and wit had drawn him in from the start, and she was so full of _life_. She stood out from everyone around her, because of her style, sure, but mostly because her face could light up the world. Abby was such a beautiful contradiction; his hot dark angel.

A grin grew over his face as he stared up at the ceiling above his bunk. Abby was _so_ hot. She was so amazing to take to bed, putting as much of her emotion into having sex as everything else she did in life. And she was adventurous. He remembered the first time he went to her place and she showed him her coffin. And he remembered how she looked when he handcuffed them together and her body pressed up against his. Abby could squirm so deliciously…

His mind drifted, enjoying the image until the discordant sounds of a fight breaking out on the floor above him intruded into his fantasy. Mikel sighed again, this time in disappointment, and he tried to get his mind back on when he first met his sweet Abigail.

She had been so beautiful in the cemetery. Sporting a black and red, lacy corset and a seductively-teasing short, black skirt, she was a dark mystery come to life. Mikel could swear that there was a glow around her, and he remembered her low, sultry laugh when he told her that. When he told her about his work and saw her interest and the way she was responding to him, he thanked his lucky stars that he had responded to that invitation to the _Witching Hour_ event. He almost hadn't, since he usually stayed with one particular club for the music, but obviously fate had intervened. Abby and he were meant to be together, always. She would see that soon. Very soon.

He remembered fumbling through her apartment, whipping off clothes to get to her smooth, silky skin. The place _felt_ like her, just as full of mystery and whimsy as the dark goddess herself. There weren't many pictures around, but even as he tried to devour this angel, his eyes found photos of a man with piercing blue eyes staring back at him. Mikel couldn't take his lips off of his sweet Abby, however, so it wasn't until after they satisfied themselves that he asked her about him. He remembered her giggle as she 'introduced' him to Gibbs: her friend, boss, and protector. He remembered the warm, contented smile she wore when she told him about the gruff, demanding man she worked with, as he silently wondered whether or not he should feel threatened.

This “Gibbs” was obviously older, and he supposed that the man could be her father-figure, especially after he found out that her own parents had passed away some time ago. But he also learned, as he came to know her, that people's age didn't matter to her in the slightest, any more than a person's hairstyle or lifestyle changed her perspective of him or her. His Abby was incredibly sweet and trusting, and as his protectiveness of her increased, so did her own protectiveness. She told him that she was going to wait a while before introducing him to Gibbs, since he tended to be intimidating and overprotective, and he had felt pleased that she had wanted to protect him in the same way he did for her. He increased his efforts, spotting ways that someone could take advantage of her goodness and pointing them out. Mikel remembered how she felt in his arms when she came to him in confusion, frightened at the idea of someone slashing her tires and stealing her mail. He tried to assure her with his presence that _he_ could protect her. Only _he_ could see all of these ways of getting to her and _he_ would be her comfort when she was distressed.

But he also remembered the long nights she would start to spend, wondering if she should call Gibbs; worrying about bothering the fearless Special Agent that had enough on his plate as it was. Sometimes, Abby would cry out in her sleep and she would whisper for Gibbs to come save her. Each and every time, Mikel would wind his arms around her, whispering his assurances, as he glared daggers at the photo of the man that stood out on her dresser, apart from everything else. After those nights grew in frequency as her fears and suspicions grew from the strange things happening around her, Mikel began avoiding any mention of the agent.

Matters had escalated beyond that when Abby had become suspicious and angry when she learned that Mikel had been the one testing her defenses. He tried to explain and was thoroughly confused when she went to the courts to get a restraining order on him. Abby was so amazingly hot when she was angry, her fury lighting an intense fire in her eyes, but at every advance, she pushed him back. Mikel was determined to get her back, however. The website he made for her showed her how much he cared for her, and he never stopped protecting her…following her around to make sure nothing happened to her.

It was only when NCIS showed up at his work that he knew he needed to take matters forward. Obviously she wasn't as protected as necessary, if she wasn't safe at work. Mikel would have to make a bigger effort to secure her…no more waiting for her to know the truth: that only he could make her safe.

Although… Mikel felt a chill, remembering the look he had seen in a pair of familiar blue eyes; sharp and accusing eyes that pinned him even more than the hand reaching out to grip his shoulder. _"The only reason you're still standing is because I didn't know about you until today,"_ Special Agent Gibbs had said. And Abby had been right (of course, his beautiful angel was rarely wrong); the command in the agent's voice had broken any attempt to pretend he didn't know who they were. And she was also right in that the man was far too overprotective of her. Couldn't he see that he and Mikel were on the same side? He never wanted to hurt Abby. Ever. He was fighting to protect her and those NCIS agents were getting in the way. Particularly _Gibbs_.

Mikel growled low to himself. That _man_ was a menace. He was convinced that the special agent had somehow managed to convince Abby that she was better off without him. And he just _knew_ how the agent had probably conned her… Abby was far too trusting and alluring, and Mikel knew how she looked up to the man. Gibbs had probably seduced her himself, with promises to keep her safe from harm. Mikel snorted. As though _that_ man could do a better job than Mikel could!

Really, he had just _known_ that Gibbs would pull something like this. That's why he had made that last resort… that letter of Abby's… If _he_ couldn't protect her, then _no one_ could, so they might as well go out together. It would have been better than his dear dark angel ending up with that damn agent looking to take advantage of her emotional state. He wondered if it would be possible to smuggle a letter out to warn her. That way, she would know that he was still protecting her and would come around to get him released. Of course, first they would have to have words about a certain NCIS agent, and Mikel wasn't looking forward to that fight. Abby's absolute faith in her boss had shone through every conversation surrounding him to the point where Mikel had felt nauseous. If only she had loved _him_ that way, then she would have understood everything that he had done for her. Then they would still be together…

He remembered one night they were together, later on but before the restraining order, when he had accused her of having an affair with Gibbs. It had been the wrong thing to say, he knew that…but the look in her eyes as she was describing her day at work and something the special agent had done had made him snap. And in moments she was screaming at him; calling him jealous and stupid and hundreds of things that she surely couldn't have meant. She denied everything, but there were tears running down her face and so he, in foolish anger, had accused her of _wanting_ the man. Mikel had found himself on the street after that, and he hadn't been back to her bed before all the mess with the courts had occurred.

Mikel ground his teeth. Now, things were in danger of not working out. That conniving Gibbs was probably worming his way into his Abby's wrecked emotional state now that Mikel was in jail. She, heartbroken, would probably turn to her dear friend and mentor for comfort. But it was _he_ who should be comforting her. When he got out…

"Mawher," a guard rapped against the bars. "Get up. You're being transferred."

He sat up quickly, "You mean they're releasing me? Finally! I…"

The man laughed, "No, kid. Your lawyer worked some magic and they're taking you to the psych ward. Lucky break."

"The psych ward?" Mikel asked, then began shaking his head. "No, no, no… that's not right! I'm not crazy, I don't even belong here! Let me make a phone call and I'm sure…"

"Hey," the guard gave a harder smack to the bars. "Don't make this difficult, kid, or I'll call the others. Make whatever claims you want to your lawyer, not me. Now, move!"

Mikel's mind whirled. Was this Abby's doing? Maybe this was the first step to getting him out of here! He knew she could do it! He would get to her before Agent Gibbs could drag her down too far.

Confident, he gathered his few possessions and followed the guard out of the cell.

"See you soon, Abby," he whispered.

~ ~ ~

Abby jumped as a pair of hands fell on her shoulders.

"What?! Oh! Hi Gibbs," she smiled up at him from her chair.

"Sleeping in the lab again, Abbs?" Rough hands rubbed her shoulders a bit, as she straightened up from an uncomfortable slouch.

"No…well, yes, but really I just got in early to finish up that case file from yesterday. Leon wants the forensics report ASAP. Guess I fell asleep after dropping it off," she shrugged sheepishly, but grinning up at him. Gibbs smiled back at her and stepped over so she could get up and stretch. "So what brings you down here, Gibbs?" she asked.

He nodded over to her right and a cup of _Caf-Pow!_ was sitting on her desk. Abby squealed and picked it up, taking a deep gulp. With a sigh, she put it back and turned to give Gibbs a hug, "You bring me the best gifts, Gibbs! Thanks!"

He hugged her back, then moved back to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't work too hard, Abbs." Gibbs turned to leave.

"Only as hard as you, Special Agent Gibbs!" Abby sent him a salute and Gibbs gave her another smile before heading out the door. She sat down to take another swig of her _Caf-Pow!_ , knowing there was no way she could be happier.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
THE END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
